Another Fate
by Tom Reidem
Summary: Inspired by The Infamous Man "Fate: Zero sense". The Fourth Grail War has begun. 7 Master has summoned Sevants that they weren't quite expeted (Most of them). This time, the fates of all the masters will change and no for a good way.
1. Summon time!

**I do not own Fate/Zero nor any other Servants depicted here.**

Angra Mainyu, the Persian god of darkness, the avenger class of the third Holy Grail War and the corrupted conscious of the Holy Grail. It was the bored thing ever. It had been stuck within the magical wish-granting device for 60 years with nothing to entertain itself with. And now, whatever wish made was made on the grail would fuck up everything in the world. But it never knew life within the Grail would be so… _boring__._

_And not mention the new servant in this war. They are…so fucking boring. There was nothing fun with them. Rider was a funny man but choosing Alexander the Great was a little boring. Caster? He was a freak show! His eyes were fucking weird! They look like those of a lizard. The lancer looks too gay and Beserker is the same as the previous berserkers. It wanted to fuck up the next war a bit. And he has the perfects servants for this._

_He decides to replace all the classes except for Saber and Archer. He thought they not need to change. But he also includes new classes for this. _

_With that, the Fourth Holy Grail War stars…_

* * *

_2 weeks before the Fourth Holy War_

_**Within An Abandoned Warehouse in Fuyuki City:**_

Kotomine Kirei was an empty man. In his life, he never feels anything. Even when he married with the person he loved and have his first child, he doesn't feel anything. It was even worst. He feels even emptier. One day, he confessed his felling with his wife. Telling her that no matter what he could not truly love her and he felt no compassion for anyone, not even himself. She performed suicide later that night, dying with a peaceful smile on her face. On the note by her body, she wrote down that she wanted to prove he could feel compassion for others through her own death. So that he can know he feels just like anyone else does. She wanted him to be happy by helping him find his answer through her own death. And indeed, he did feel sadness, but not because she died.

It was because he couldn't kill her himself. And that horrified him. After this, he gave his daughter to her mother's relatives.

But there is something that bothers him. Why the Holy Grail choose him as a Master? He doesn't desire the grail, so why is in this war? He hopes to find the answer very sound.

He starts the ritual of summoning. As planned by his 'master' Tohsaka Tokiomi, he had put up a show that he had escaped his tutelage after the Command Seals appeared and summoned a Servant. When in reality, he was working together with Tokiomi to have him win the Holy Grail War.

As the smoke cleared, Kirei saw his servant clearly. He had used the remnants of the skull mask used by Hassan-i-Sabah, the 'Old Man of the Mountain, as the catalyst of the summoning (A present for his "master"). What he got was…Nothing.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Kirei asked confused. The ritual was perfect, he not made any mistake. So where is his servant?

"Che, what are you looking at?" Someone asked from the back of Kirei. The priest turns his back for see a man. He wasn't Hassah-i-Sabah. The man in from of him was tall and slim. He was wearing a Black Suit. The color of his hair was pink, and straight. And his eyes were of two different colors, yellow and red.

"Who are you?" Kirei asked.

"I am the man that you summoned asshole! My lord, why Kirei is my Master? I want Kiritsurugu!" the servant complains about his master. Kirei was shocked about he say. How he now his name?

"W-Who are you? Are you Assassin?" He asked confused and shocked.

"Of course not! Like hell I am Assassin!" He cries with angry in his tone.

"Then what class of Servant you are?"

"It doesn't matter, Kirei. But let me tell you one thing: I'm not servant for no one. And I'd rather to kiss M.O.D.O.K, to take orders for someone." The servant said with a reckless tone.

Kirei was even shocked than before. This servant was totally reckless with his own master! And he wasn't Assassin either. "_So who is this servant?" _"So how I call you?" He asked calmed. The servant looks at him with a smile of joy.

"You can call me K"

* * *

_One week before the Fourth Holy War_

_**Basement of the Tohsaka Manor:**_

Even until now, Tokiomi ask himself: Why Kirei didn't summon Assassin? He didn't make a mistake. So what has gone wrong? He hopes that is only a coincidence, a mistake from his student. All Tokiomi had to do was summon the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh, using the fossilized shed skin of the first snake as a catalyst. And he did it. In front of his eyes was Gilgamesh, the Archer of this war.

"I should ask you. You are the one who summon me?" Archer asked with an anger tone. Tokiomi was pleased with this.

"Yes, my king. My name is Tohsaka Tokiomi and I am the man who summons you." He answered with respect. He knows the fact that Gilgamesh was hard to deal. So he must to play well his cards in front of him if he wants to wins the war.

"Um…I-I'm sorry but…are you also my Master?" A girly voice asked nervous. Both men turn to look at her. He summoned two Servants. This one was a girl. She had green eyes, and blond hair that was covered by a blue balmoral cap. She wore a blue cloak, long black socks and blue military boots.

"Y-Yes…" Tokimo answered confused. But this wasn't bad. Now he has two Servants and with this his possibilities of win were even higher.

"Contract has been completed. What are…?"

"What is the meaning of this, Tokiomi?!" Archer asked with anger. "You dare to someone another Servant after summoned me?! How obstinate man you are! I expect a good reason for this insult!" This was very bad for Tokiomi. He doesn't know the reason for this but he can make a lie for this situation.

"This young lady was summoned…to promote you more prana" Tokiomi lied to him.

"_What?!_" The Servant thought with blush in her cheeks.

"I see. Well I accept your excuse, Tokiomi." Archer Said. He goes where the girl was and he looks at her fixedly. She was very nervous when Archer put his hand in her chin. He looks her green eyes with nostalgia. "_Her eyes are the same as you, my friend"_ "Who are you, Servant?"

"I-I am the Servant Archer in this war." She answered making Tokiomi blink of surprise. But at the same time he was incredible pleased. He has summoned two Servants of the class Archer, with this he can surely win this war.

* * *

**_Fuyuki City Hyatt Hotel Basement (At the same time):_**

Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi, the ninth head of the Archibald magus family, stood in the basement of the hotel he would be staying in for the duration of the war. He had arrived in Japan a few week prior and immediately checked into the most lavish hotel in the city. He was totally upset. Somebody stole his catalyst for summoning Alexander the great, but when he decided to summon the lancer known as Diarmuid Ua Duibhne or Diarmuid of the love spot, he had gotten the wrong servant. This had affected his mood and pride severely.

"I should ask you, are you my Master?" The servant asked. This man wasn't Diarmuid. He is not Irish, he is Japanese. He has long, coffee brown hair and light brown eyes. He wears a long and flowing crimson command-like head ban, a necklace of Zennys, a crimson leather jacket, and white pants with a flame design.

"I-I suppose. Wait! Who are you?! What you do to Diarmuid?" Kayneth asked him with anger.

"I don't know who is that Diarmuid you talking about, Master. I'm the Lancer of this War, and I guarantee you victory!" Lancer yelled with his strong voice. "But I think that man over there is maybe that Diarmuid man."

"What?" Kayneth look behind Lancer and he sew another man. This one looks like some kind of ninja. He was wearing a yellow armor than look like a scorpion in his chest. His face was cover by a mask and his head was cover by a hood. And his eyes were totally red.

"**Human, are you too my Master?**" The yellow servant asked. His voice was demonic and dark. Kayneth and Sola-Ui were shocked in fear. "**Answer me!**"

"Yes, I am!" Kayneth answered terrified.

"**The contract is completed. I'm the Avenger of this war. And I will kill anyone who stays in our way!**" He yelled with his demonic voice. Keyneth only pull out of fear. How he can win if he is scared of his own servant?

_**Matou Manor (At the same time):**_

Kariya Matou was in agony. Then again, ever since those confounded worms were implanted in him, he was always in agony. This however, was a very special case of agony. The agony of summoning a Berserker.

Berserkers were hailed as the class with the most physical strength and durability. They usually had very strong defense against magic and weapons and had no ounce of mercy for an enemy. They are very powerful…

And apparently take a hell of a lot of Prana to summon and maintain. Something that Kariya discovered shortly after he summoned it. He had been given an old piece of armor that his dad had in storage, or at least that was what Zouken told him. Zouken the disgusting, decrepit, manipulative, bastard, who would do anything to keep the Matou bloodline running. Thinks like rape with his worms a little girl.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" He screams in pain. The summoning has been completed. But not gone well. When the smoke cleared, Kariya looks at his Beserker with surprise. It was a Knight but it wasn't Lancelot of the lake.

"_W-Who is this man? He can't be Lancelot_" Taught Zouken in Surprise.

"**Which one of you worms, is my Master?**" He asked with a demonic voice.

"It's me! I'm your Master!" Kariya answered. His servant was wearing dark blue armor with a horned helmet. But his right arm wasn't human-like. It was a three-digit claw whose flesh overlaps his entire arm and shoulder.

"**A human is my Master?! What kind of joke is this**" He yelled out in anger. His voice was demoniac and full of anger.

"I could say the same as you, demon." A voice talks in the shadows of the rooms. The Matous blinked in surprise. "Oh, what is that reaction? Do you also feel my superiority against you?" A man came out of the shadow. He was a very tall man (195cm). He has shoulder length blond hair and red eyes. He was wearing a yellow jacket with a black tank-top underneath and yellow pants with suspenders, yellow clogs, golden rings in his wrists and green heart-shaped knee guards.

"Who are you?! How do you got here?!" Asked Zouken surprised.

"I was summoned by this man. I'm the Ruler of this war. And I, Ruler, will win this war and obtain the Holy Grail."

"**You are wrong, stupid worm. I will win the Holy Grail!**"

"Who you think you are, demon?!" Ruler asked furious.

"**If you don't recognize me, you are a fool. In this war, I am the Berserker! And I will the Grail**" Berserker answered with anger. Zouken only laugh for this scene.

"It's look like a underestimated you, Kariya. You be able to summoned two servants. Maybe you can be a good Master"

"Shut the fuck up, Zouken." Kariya answered furious.

"Huh? Do you think we are going to follow you, human?"

"I'm the one who provides you mana. You should remember that. The same goes for you too, Beserker." He said with a serious tone. Both Servants look at him with angry. They will be hard to deal.

* * *

_**Mckenzie Farm (At the same time):**_

Waver Velvet was shaking. It wasn't because he was scared. If anything he was excited. He had stolen the catalyst for summoning Alexander the great, which was a piece of his cape. He had come to Fuyuki city to join in the Grail war in order to prove to the others in the clock tower that even magi who were not of noble origin can achieve greatness. He will show them. Especially his teacher, Sir Kayneth Archibald. The very man who laughed at him and stomped all over his pride (Also the original owner of the catalyst and stole it from him). He had nothing to lose.

"_With this, I can win the Holy War! I'll show them all!" _He thought. Afterstating the mantra, it glowed and smoke billowed out of the array. "_I did it. I summoned a Servant"_ The smoke cleared and he saw more than one person. "_I-Impossible. I summoned two servants?!"_ He thought surprised.

"Hey, you kid…are you our master?" One of the servants asked. The man was wearing a white, hooded cloak with a red interior and a half-cape covering his left arm held up by a metal pauldron, metal gauntlets, and brown riding boots. Crimson accented the tails of his robes and an eagle sat on his armored shoulder, gazing curiously at the priest. He had brown hair tied into a ponytail, a scar going down from his bottom lip to his chin, and a jovial gleam in his hazel eyes. A light stubble adorned his jaw and covered his lips, but Waver can notice that he was smiling.

"Y-Yes…" He answered.

"Molto bene! I am the Assassin of this war, Master! And I will give you the Grail!" Assassin yelled very happy. "What about you, sir? What Servant you are?"

Behind Assassin was a young man. He was in his fourteens. He was wearing a blue jacket with a black shirt underneath and white jeans. His hair was short and brown. "I'm Rider! Nice to meetcha!" Rider said with a smile.

"Oh, what an energetic boy we have here. I am Assassin, let's take along."

"The same I say, Assassin-San." Both Sevants shake hand with each other. "So, Master. What are your orders?"

* * *

_4 days before the Fourth Holy Grail War _

_**Einzbern church (After summoning time)**_

"W-who?" Asked Kiritsugu confused. He knows about the other problems that the other masters have when they tried the summoning ritual. And he wasn't a exception. He supposes to summon the King of the knights, Arthur Pendragon. But he was summoned a woman.

"I ask of thee… art thou my master?" She asked.

"A girl?! the king Arthur was a woman?!" Asked Irisviel with surpise. Her husband was thinking the same.

"I-I'm your master."

"The contract is completed. And for your question, yes, I am the King Arthur. Arturia Pendragon is my name. And I am the Saber of this war" She answered with a serious tone.

"_Against it gone well" _ "My name is Kiritsugu Emiya and this woman is my wife, Irisviel von Einzbern."

"I-It's nice to meet you, King Arthur. I-I-I mean Queen Arturia!" She said very nervous.

"Don't worry, just call me Saber." She answered with a smile. Saber suddenly feel something odd in the room. This presence it was like her. It was a another Servant. "Someone is here!" She immediately takes out her sword, Excalibur.

"_Someone is here? Who could be…?" _Kiritsugu suddenly remember the cases of the others masters. Most of them they have summoned two servants. Maybe he does the same? "Wait, Saber! It's probably an ally!"

"An ally? What do thou mean?" Saber asked confused. Kiritsugu didn't respond. He just walks to the altar and stand in front of it.

"Are you also my Servant?" He asked. He knows that somebody was hiding behind the altar.

"Y-Yes, sir…" A girly voice responds. It was shy and soft, like a little girl. Saber just looks the situation with surprise. She was totally confused. Why they summoned two servants? It was an anomaly of the Grail? Or all the Masters do the same?

"Why are you hiding? Do you fear us?" Kiritsugu it was like everyone in the room. Confuse. Why is she hiding? How they didn't notice her?

"N-No! I-It's not that! I-I-Is…" She was embarrassed with something.

Kiritsugu blinked in knowledge, he now knows the reason. "Are you naked?" Both women blinked in surprise.

"¡Kya!"

"_So she is really naked" _The magus killer stripped his coat and gave it to her. "Use this."

"T-Thank you very much…" The young servants extend her hand and grave it. She put on the coat and she go out of the altar. She was tiny (140cm), his hair was long and blond, and her eyes were green. She was like a little version of Saber. "N-Nice to meet you all…" She said with blush in her cheeks.

"This girl…" _"It's so cute!" _Thought the homunculus with sparkles in her eyes. It was so cute like her daughter, Illya. She walk in front of her and smiled. "I am Irisviel von Einsbern, you can call me Iri."

"Master, What is the meaning of this?! Why did you summon a little girl for a Servant?! With one is not enough?"

"It's not like that. Most of the master have summoned 2 servants without they knowledge. And I wasn't an exception." The master answered to her. "But the real question is…" He down his eyes to the girl. "Which Servant you are?"

She remains in silent. She looks up to her master. "I-I so sorry but…I don't have any idea." She answered in embarrassed. His Master didn't say anything. He just turns his back and walk out of the room in silent.

Irisviel look at her worried. She was sad for that action. "D-Don't worry…"

"N-Noah! I'm Noah Haranka!"

"Well, Noah-Chan. Like I say, don't worry about it. He is just like that." Irisviel tried to comfort Noah with her words. She knows the truth, Kiritsugu was mad. He summoned two unexpected servants, and one was a little girl.

"You're Noah, Right?" Saber when close to her and extend her hand. "I'm Saber, let's take along."

She again remains in silent. She looked at her hand with surprise. "Yes, let's take along." She smiled and gives her a hand chief.

"Ah, you are so cute!" Irisviel hugged her. She flushed when she tried to stop that.

"Please stop, Einzbern-San." Irisviel blinked. She stares in silent. Noah's face was kinda red in her cheeks and she can so some tears in her eyes.

"How you can be so cute?!" She embrace her stronger. She was incredible happy and excited. Saber just stare at her with a drop in her head.

"Stop!" Iri ignore her shouting.

Outside the church was Kiritsugu. He was thinking about the situation. This war is not going to be easy. He doesn't know how hard and tough is really going to be.

* * *

**Well, that was mi first Fate/zero fic. I hope your guy enjoy it. Let's see if you can predict who the servants were. **

**Until then, KNEEEEEEELLLLL!**


	2. The final Servants

_**Some random house:**_

"Fill, fill'er up …how many times?" Uryuu Ryuunosuke asked for himself as he painted the symbol he had seen in his ancestors' book on the floor with his bare feet and the blood of the family he just murdered (Except for the young kid). "I think they are five times…"

"_Nobody knows the reason behind the murders of these families. Police's report says…" _

"They talked about me! Cool!" He says in ecstasies. He was a mad man. The only thing that gives him pleasure is killing people. Especially women and children. "Do you believe in demons, brat?"

The little boy was terrified. He was tied up by him, and he doesn't know what is going to happen to him. "The news call me a demon, but I think that's a little rude if demons actually do exist, don't you think so?" Uryuu then walked in front of the kid, whose eyes widened with each step. He then quickly kneeled down, surprising the kid saying, "Sup! I am Uryuu Ryuunosuke, and I'm a demon! But I don't know if that's how I should be introducing myself…" He then waved his ancestors' notes at the kid. "You know, I found this old book while digging around my storehouse! It looks like my ancestors were trying to summon demons. So like, I gotta see if demons actually do exist!" Oh man, the kid was now crying and pissing himself some more! "But if one actually does pop out, I'd have to be pretty dumb to not offer it something. So kid…" He then patted the boy's shivering head and asked, "If a demon actually comes, do you mind if we let it eat you?"

"¡MMMMRRRRRPPPHHHHH!" The boy cried into his gags and began thrashing around in a desperate attempt to get free.

"Ahahahaha!" Uryuu laughed while jumping up and down. "I wonder what it's like being killed by a demon! I bet it would be pretty coo-OW!" Uryuu then grimaced as his right hand felt like it was on fire, and looked down to see three scythe-like red crimson markings appear on it. "What the heck…?" The circle began to glow. Uryuu look at him like a child in front of a candy shop. "Cool…"

Two figures came out of the circle. They were two women. One of them looks like a woman in his late teens. She was wearing a purple yukata, her hair was long and purple. In the other hand, the other Servant was a little girl. Her outfit was…odd. She looks like…no, she was wearing a magical girl's outfit. Her hair was also long but it was white.

"_T-This is so fucking cool!"_

"Oi, dick head. Are you…?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" The young servant cried out in fear. She looks at the corpses in the room and starts to cry. "How…?...ah..ah…Buaaaaargghhh!" She kneels at the floor and pukes.

"That was disgusting. How I was saying, are you my Master?" She asked calmly.

"I think. I'm Uryuu Ryuunosuke. I'm currently unemployed and I like killing people pretty much. Especially women and children."

"You did this?! H-How could you?!" The young servant yelled at him with anger. Uryuu just look at him in silent. She was perfect for a murder.

"Because a love it! Hey, demon! Eat this…!

"Master, do you want to know how it's like to be killed by a demon?"

"Hell fucking yeah! Will you try it in these children?" The purple servant walked in front of him.

"Give me your right hand, Master."

"Alright." He gives his hand to her. "What are you going to do?"

"Something very cool." He was incredible happy. A demon is going to kill someone in front his eyes! But in a blink, his right arm was chopped and his servant was grabbing his arm. "Thanks for you help. Now you can die"

The body of ryuunosuke was ripped into pieces by some invisible arms. It was horrible and painful to watch but Uryuu was in heaven. "_This is beautiful! The guts, the blood and the flesh! All this things that god made are so cool!"_ The euphoria of the situation made him immune of pain. Before his death, he looks at the little servant. She was horrified for what she was watching. "cool…isn't it…?" His decapitate head hit the floor.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" The girl screams horrified. Her face was full of tears and blood of Uryuu.

"_What a disgusting man." _"Get up, brat. We need to go."

"Why did you kill him?!" She stands up and looks at her with angry. "Now you are the same as him!"

"Like If I care. Besides, do you want a man like him as your Master?"

"That's not the point! You murder him!"

"No shit. I wouldn't figure it out if you don't say it." She said with sarcasm. Then she walked to the kid and kneels in front of him. "Well, I have no option." The boy's head explode in a blink.

The other servant was in shock. Now two people die in front of her eyes. And she didn't do anything for stop her. "NOOO! Why?! Why you kill him?! He hasn't done anything to you!" She was furious for her. There was no mercy or regret in her actions; she is a monster in front of the young servant's eyes.

"He saw all his family die in front of his eyes and survive. The idea of killing him it sounds like an act of mercy." Her tone was totally calm and disinteresting, like if she didn't care about it.

"How you…?"

"For your information, the Holy Grail War was remain in secret, and for do it, witness must be exterminated."

The young servant remains in silent. She has a very good point but she can't accept it. She doesn't understand this killing of innocent people and be part of the reason. She feel…guilty for that.

"Let's go"

"Where? You kill our Master…!" A fist hit her face badly. "W…" The other Servant's hand grabs her head and put it close to her.

"**Shut the fuck up!**" Her face was psychotic and her eyes were totally red, if like stand in front of a demon. "If you don't want to be the next corpse, I suggest you to shut up and get the fuck out of here. Get it?"

"Y-yes…" She let it free. "That was unnecessary, you know?"

"Shut up your damn mouth. Let's go, brat"

"I have a name, you know? It's Illya!"

"I don't fucking care, stupid midget."

Both walk to the hall but Illya look behind and watch again all the dead bodies. She gives them a last regard and go out of the room. This is going to be a hard war for them.

* * *

_**Einzbern castle:**_

"Today I will not lose!" Illya say to her father. Today, they are going to do a small competition. That consists in searching for chestnuts.

His servant, look at him with surprise.

"What are you looking, Saber?" Iri asked to her when she was preparing the tea.

"Your daughter and Kiritsugu are playing in the forest. I have a impression that my Master was a coldhearted man."

"But now you change your mind, right?"

"E-Einsbern-San…can I come in?" A soft voice asked behind the door.

"Of course, Noah-Chan."

She came into the room. She now was wearing a white suit, like Kiritsugu. "I-I hope I don't interrupt anything." Suddenly, Iri hugged with all of her strength.

"AAAAAAH~! You are so cute!"

"Please stop! It's embarrassing!" Saber interfering to separate them. "Thanks you, Saber-San."

"Irisviel! Why you always do the same to her?!"

"Because she so cute~!" She answered with a smile of joy and happiness. Saber look at her angry. "Don't pull that face, Saber. I was just joking with her."

"I don't see the…"

"Where is Emiya-San?" Noah interrupts Saber with her question.

"He is playing with Illya outside." Iri answered but Noah was confused by that.

"Illya?"

"My daughter is name."

"Y-You have a daughter?! I'm so sorry." Iri just made a gesture of 'Don't apologize'. She walks to the window and see father and daughter play. She was surprise to see him so happy.

"You too are surprise?" Asked Saber to her.

"A little. He scared me a little when I met him but…" She made a little smile on her face. "I know for sure he wasn't a bad person." Then she turns back and looks at Iri. "Is he still upset about last time?"

"Don't worry about it. He not upset for you…"

"So he is upset for me, right?" Said Saber with a serious tone. Iri just look at her in silent. "He upset for the fact I am a woman?"

"No, probably is upset for the people surround you in your time. Those cruel people who allowed the king's duty to be force onto a little girl…"

"It was inevitable! I seal my own destiny when I drew the sword from the stone!"

"The way you accepted your fate like that is what make him angry with you."

"He has no right to dispute the decision of the people of my time, including my self."

"That's why he remains in silent…"

"Hehehe…" Noah left out a little chuckle. Both women look at her with surprise.

"It's not a funny thing, Noah! It's a very serious matter for me!" Saber yelled out at her but she denied with her head.

"It's not that, it's just…" She looks again at the window. She watches Kiritsugu and his daughter playing, and that thing made smile in her face. "He…resembles my father." Her tone was nostalgic and a little sad, Iri look at her with surprise.

"Your father?"

"Yes. He is just like him." That phrase catches the homunculus's attention.

"Like him in what?" She asked with a smile. Now she was curious about the young servant's past.

"In the way he acts. A person can see him like a coldhearted man with no emotion but inside he just another man, who cares and love his family. Probably he hates Saber-San because she accepts her destiny when he tries to make his own destiny." Saber blinked in surprise. She was surprise for the fact; that a little girl can be so compressive about the people only for see them once.

"Your incredible mature for your age, Noah." Saber said with a smile. "Also, you have a better judgment than me."

"It's not like that." She looks at Saber with a smile. "I live a short life but in that life, I met with someone…" Her voice becomes more sad and angrier. "A horrible man…no, he was a monster. A monster so cruel and evil; that I couldn't believe than a man like him could exist."

"Who was that man?" Saber asked surprised and confused. Now she won interest in the young servant's past.

"He…in a certain way, he was my master." She clenched her fists with anger. "I-I probably regret this but…I, and all the people I know, are glad that his dead right now."

"Is he was that kind of man, how did you become his student?" Asked Saber. Noah doesn't respond; she remains in a deep silent. Then, Saber realize than she… "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize; it's not your fault." She looks at the window with guilty in her eyes.

"Who are you, Noah?" Saber asked, now she was serious.

"Eh?" She looks at saber confused.

"I want to know who you really are. I couldn't figure out your identity."

"I doubt you get to know. Because my "legend" wasn't so legendary, also I don't think I could call myself a "hero" like you, Saber-San."

"What thou mean?"

"Well, let's just say…that my "legend" wasn't too long. And I didn't do something "heroic"… only mistakes." Her voice now was melancholic and sad. Saber look at her with sadness, thinking that it was her fault.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"Don't worry about it." She gives her a smile.

"So you're going to use your wish for change that mistakes?" Iri asked curious. The Servants look at her with surprise. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't ask…"

"Actually, I don't have a wish." She answered immediately.

"Really?" Saber asked, Noah denied with her head. "What about those mistakes?"

"No. I mean, I totally regret those things but it can't be helped. What happen, happen. I have no desire of the Grail." She said serious. Saber look at her with surprise. Her answer was something that she didn't expect.

Then she remembers her wish, that she never become a king. If she wishes that, all the people and her country will be alive. But after hearing Noah's words, she is in doubt.

Probably she is jealous of her. Noah suffers a lot in her live and committed mistakes like her. But she doesn't want to change that. "_I…don't get it."_ Saber thought.

"Einsbern-San, may I ask you something?"

"Of course you can. And I told you that you can call me Iri." She answered smiling.

"…I know is not of my business but I want to know Emiya-San's wish." Iri blinked and stared in silent. "I-I'm sorry, I don't want to be rude but…"

"Don't be like that." She answered with a smile. "You have the right to know the desires of your Master." Her face becomes more serious. "He wants to use the Holy Grail for save the world."

"S-Save the world?"

"Yes, he is going to use the power of the grail to create a world that nobody needs to cry and suffer anymore. That's the wish of Emiya kiritsugu."

"I see…it isn't a bad wish." Again she looks at the window and watches her Master. He saw him caring Illya in his shoulders. That image makes her feel warm and happy. "Will you excuse me a moment? I…want to do something."

"Of course take your time." She gives her a smile.

Noah opens the windows and jump outside. Iri and Saber yelled her name in surprise when both walk to the window. She felt to the snow ground and looks for her master.

"It's okay if I join you?" Her Master stares at her with surprise. Her daughter went to cover behind him. The reason? She was scared by the little servant in front of her father.

"What do you want, Noah?" Her Master asked, now his face and expression was again cold and emotionless.

"I-I want to apologize for my yesterday's behavior." Kiritsugu blinked for her words. "And please, don't be mad with Saber-San. I know that I have no right but…"

"I see." He interrupts her. "I will think about it."

"Kiritsugu, w-who is this girl?" Illya asked behind Kiritsugu. Noah looks at her in surprise. Then she smiles at her and stoop down to her.

"You must be Illya. It's nice to meet you, I'm Noah Haranka." The little homunculus remains in a shy silent. "Don't stare at me like that."

"It's all what you want? I want to…"

"Illya-San, you want to play with me?" She ignores him and asked to his daughter.

"Alright. Kiritsugu always made cheat when we playing!"

"Really?!" She yelled out in surprise. "That's not right Emiya-San!"

"_She is mocking of me?"_

"Yes! You always do cheat!" Illya yelled at him angry. Kiritsugu put his hand behind his head and smile at her.

"I'm sorry! It the only way daddy can win." Now his expression change completely. Now he looks like another father. "I apologize."

"Mmm, What you say Illya? You forgive him or we should leave him and play WITH NOT CHEAT." She was obviously playing with Kiritsugu. Illya look at Kiritsugu with her arms closed.

"Kiritsugu, you promise that you not make more cheat?"

"I promise."

"Alright then, Noah will be the judge in the game. With she monitored you, you can make cheat."

"Sound right to me. What you say, Noah?"

"I no have problem." She gives him a smile. "Anyway, what are you playing?"

"It's a competition! Who find more walnut trees win!" Illya answered with a smile.

"I-I see." Her cheeks flushed a little when she looks at Kiritsugu. "E-Emiya..."

"What?"

"Well…you see…" Her voice was nervous in embarrassment.

"Just say it."

His cold personality didn't help. Noah remains in silent for a couple of seconds. "W-What-What is a walnut thee?" Her face turns in a strong red.

The magus killer stare at her in silent, his eyes were deep and cold. "_That's why you were blushing?"_

* * *

_**Fuyuki city, restaurant:**_

Walver Valvet was barely eating his meat as he watched Rider and Assassin eating and drinking their food. He doesn't understand why a Servant needs to eat or BE IN PUBLIC.

"What's wrong, partner? You don't like you steak?" Assassin asked to him. "Kids need to eat to get strong"

"Don't mock at me!" Waver yelled in anger.

"Waver, don't scream like that. You are going to disturb the other costumers." Rider say to him when he was eating.

Everyone look at Walver, he sit down in embarrassment. He could use a Command Spell to them, but he only can use it 3 times. He shouldn't waste them in something like this. "Anyways, there is something I want to know. What you want to do with the Grail?" Assassin asked to him.

"W-Why you want to know?" He asked confused in answer to his question.

"Well, I want to know. If we are going to fight for you, we want to know if you worth it." Assassin answered. "Let me start with the mine." That phrase make blinked Waver and give him his attention. "I…have no interest at all." Waver drop his head. "And you, Rider?"

"The same here. What respect to me, I have nothing to wish or interest in the Grail."

Now Waver was wordless. He will never think that both of his Servants have no interest in the Grail. He doesn't know that be happy or jealous for their life with not regrets. "I-I want people to treat me fairly. I want to make all those at the Clock Tower who never gave me the chance to defense myself…"

"Idiota! For that you want the Grail?!" Now Assassin was furious. "This is ridiculo! You don't need the Grail for that! You need to stand up in front of that people and defense your ideals."

"I-Idiot, the world doesn't…" Then he was hitting by Rider's fist. "What…"

"Listen up, Waver! The world can be unfair with you but that doesn't mean you need to give up already! If you wanna to be respect and accept by other people, then prove them that you worth it!" The voice of Rider was angry but he was trying to help Waver with his problem. Assassin looks at Waver with serious eyes.

"Waver, look. I don't know what happen to you in the past but…let me tell you something that I need when I was young. Don't be an idiota. You still young and inexperienced, you think that you can do everything but you can't. The only thing you need to do is to encore to theirs words, they can't hurt you. The only one who must to listen is your heart and don't be too tempered. That thing can kill you and hurt the people you love. My advice? Learn how to gain control of your emotion and be more confident." After Assassin end his speech, Waver look at him in shock. Assassin's words touched very deep in his heart, his voice was incredible confident and imposing. Like he was in front some kind of leader.

"Look, Waver. I happy that you don't want something like take over the world or kill someone but if you really want to be treat fairly, you need to be more confident and don't let the people provoke you so easily. Like Assassin says, they just words they can't hurt you. If they want to tease you then stand up to them and show them what you worth! If you want you can be better than those people who treat you like that!"

Now the young magus was moved by theirs words. But at the same time he was embarrassed for the fact they were saying the truth about him. "Let's pay the bill and go home, ok?" Rider asked to him and he nodded.

For first time of his life, he was totally moved by someone's words. Theirs speeches inspired him and commoved at the same time. Now he has only a question. What is going to do get self-confident?

* * *

**That was the second chapter, I hope you like it. **

**I want to thank you guys for the reviews, favorites and follows. I never have so many in a single chapter!**

**And feral wolfskin, you find out who was Assassin and Avenger! **

**If you can realize who was Caster, you will win a cookie!**

**Until then, KNEEEEEEEEELLLLL!**


	3. The Holy War starts

Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Zero, so you can't sue.

"Someone talking"

"_Someone thinking"_

"A technique/Noble Phantasm is used"

* * *

_**A Street overlooking Fuyuki:**_

Kirei Kotomine was looking the Tohsaka manor. I was truly protected by magic barriers and he need, no, K need to take them out.

"K." He spoke, the word make an echoes in the place. But still he didn't get an answer. "K, come here." Once again he called his Servant. _"What's happen here? Why my Servant didn't appear?" _

"Because you are an asshole." A manly voice spoke behind Kirei. He turns back immediately and he sees K stand up behind him. "I already told about me. If you think I'm your Servant, I suggest you to give up already."

"But I'm the one with the Command Speels, if…"

"What? You're going to use it on me? That's such a waste! I know what you want me to do, Kiki. And my answer is no!" He said totally pissed of. The priest didn't understand what is wrong with him, the only thing he need to do is playing dead so he can be under protection of the church and help Tokiomi behind the shadows.

"Why? You must to know the plan, its relative simple. Why you don't want to do it?" He asked coldly.

"Because the scene when Assassin goes to the Tohsaka manor and pretends to be kill by Archer is a…fucking cliché! Everyone do that shit in their perspectives fanfics! If we do that, our fic is going to be the same as the others!"

After saying that, Kirei come to a conclusion. His Servant was mad. He was saying stupid things all the time, and some times, they weren't even real. He was just babbling around all the time since he was summoned.

Now he reconsiders the situation. A Servant who doesn't follow his Master's orders and a mission he need to accomplished by any ways. He has no option, he need to use a Command Speel…

"Well, I've nothing to do so… I will go and fight a little." Suddenly K accept the task, leave it Kirei surprised. "You have luck that I very kind, Kire. Maybe if you have luck…this fight turn me in a good mood." He suddenly disappeared and reappeared at the Tohsaka Manor.

Now he needs to do something different. Assassin always take out all the barriers with caution and try do not be discover. So K come to the most logical thing to do in this situation.

Take a Missile Launcher and blow up everything he watches.

"Let's fucking do this!" He pulled the trigger and the missiles come out. "Like Jill Valentine, bitches!" He didn't miss any of the targets. They blow up all the barriers. "Burn, motherfucker! Burn!"

The entire ground was destroyed. Nothing survives…no, all was erased except one thing. The last barrier. The one which if you go close, Archer will totally murder you.

"_I can't do that. It will be a Cliché! I need to…" _Then a spear appears of nowhere and aims for his head. But he catch it in time. "Oh, que calidad!"

"You are really annoying, mongrel. That toy of yours makes a annoying noise." A man was stand in the roof of the manor. He was wearing a gold armor, his hair was blonde and his eyes red. "And you dare to stop my spear. Unforgivable!" He yelled in anger.

A normal persona can see what dangerous this man can be. They will be crying in fear and pray him to not be killed by him. K was the opposite. He was calm and relaxed…well, must like…upset.

"Tch! What I needed! Gilgamesh."

"Silence! You dare to come here and try to mock of me?! Don't expect that I will let you live."

"Oh! I'm terrified, just like a little kitty! Please not kill me, King of the pussies!" His tone was annoying. The last word made Gilgamesh blow on in rage.

"HOW DARE YOU TO INSULT THE FIRST KING, GILGAMESH?! I WILL KILL YOU WITH NO MERCY AND THROW YOUR CORPSE TO BE RAT'S FOOD!"

"Wait, my king!" A young blond woman appeared behind Gilgamesh. "This man is provoking your rage! You mustn't listen to him! I fight with people like him in the past. He only wants to get you upset" Archer was trying to calm down Gilgamesh. He hates that people tell him what to do but…

"Oh, you think so? If that is true then this man doesn't deserve to be killed by me. Archer! Kill him!" He orders to her partner. She jump to the skies, then two revolvers appears in both of her hands. And she aims to K.

"Bullet Rain." Hundreds of bullets came out of her guns. All of them were aiming to K.

"_Well, let's see the result of spend so many hours playing Dance Revolution." _ Then he does something impossible. He makes dance moves to parry all the bullets of Archer. But that wasn't all the attack. The revolvers became a missile launcher. The missile was green and has a picture of two eyes with a smile.

"Thor!" She yelled out the name of her Noble Phantasm and shot the missile. Thor went to him in an incredible speed.

The missile hit the ground and explodes. The explosion was so powerful that it makes a deep hole in the middle of the garden. It's truly a powerful attack.

What a shame that K wasn't hurt by it.

"LE BOOT!" The male Servant suddenly reappears behind Archer and kicks her in the head. Luckily, she was able to cover but the attack push her back.

"_What a speed! He was able to parry all my attacks and go behind me without me to notice! I need to think clearly my next…"_

"Hehehe…" K chuckle all suddenly. "This is funny. Golden boy wasn't able to get Saber so you became his whore. Question: How they taste his golden balls? No, no. It is true that he has a BIG Golden Noble Phantasm down there?"

It was a deep silent for a while. Archer didn't get the joke at the first time. But when she realizes it, her face went all red. She finally understood the dirty joke. "W-W-What are you saying?! T-T-T-T-That's n-n-not…! AAHHH!" She loses her mind for the shame of the moment.

She shot at him multiple times but it was useless, K dodges every bullet with no problems. The speed of the male Servant was a pain for Archer. Her normal attacks were not a match for him so she needs to use something…faster. "Optic Barrel" Suddenly, a floating symbol consisting of two crossed pistols appeared in front of him. But, for Archer's surprise, it didn't explode. Instead of that, K grabs the symbol with his naked hand and jump to her. _"I-It's impossible! He grabs my…"_

K appeared in front of Archer, he has a big smile in his face. "Muda da" He punches her in her chest and the symbol explodes, sending her flying back. "That isn't all!" He jumps to her and he kicks her in her head in the mid air. The kick sends her to the ground and she use her body for cushion his fall. "Juju, that was…" Then he avoids another spear. "Oro?" He said confused.

"I have enough of your foolishness, mongrel. I will show you your place." Multiples weapons appear behind the king of the heroes. He was annoying for K's behavior. "Die!" He throws all his weapons to him in a incredible speed, probably faster than Archer's bullets.

K looks at the weapons carefully. Now he has a plan to defeat Gilgamesh. He jumps again but this time he went through the weapons (Like Raiden and the missiles in Mgs: Rising). Gilgamesh stares in shock for a moment, then he replace that surprise with anger.

"YOU DARE TO STEP YOUR DIRTY FEET IN MY TREASEURES?! I'LL NOT TOLERATE THIS INSULT!" In his anger, Gilgamesh takes out one of his sword and stabs him in the head. Now he was the first to give him a direct hit.

Or that was what he thinking.

"I'm here!" The king of the heroes turns his head back and he watches a K without injuries in his body. Gilgamesh was shocked for see another K behind him, that thought distract him for merely a second. Time enough for K to attack him. "Karyuu no Tekken!" His fist burn out in flames, and he punches Gilgamesh in the chest, make him fall of the roof.

He recovery immediately at the garden but his pride was damaged back then. No one has hurt him before in a fight, and now this mongrel hurt him and makes him step the same floor as him.

"How…DARE YOU?! How dare you to make me step the same dirty floor like you?!"

"Because I more awesome then you." He answered, making Gilgamesh angrier. "I will say this to you, Kintoki. At the end of this fight, you will kneel before me. And also you will have…a boot to the head."

"You…DIE!" He throws to him a rain of arrows. Before they can hit him, he jumps out of the roof and fly over them. Both Servants stare at him in surprise. _"H-He can fly? H-How is this…?"_

"What's the manner, "King of the heroes"? You surprise than I can fly? How is feels? How is feels to be surpass by a man that you call "mongrel"? Maybe the mighty king of Uruk is inferior to a Mongrel?!" He asked and mocks of Gilgamesh at the same time.

Gilgamesh didn't respond to him. He sighed in relief and closes his eyes. "Archer. That fly over there is bothering me. Take it out." He ordered to his "Servant".

"Understood." She replied. Archer transforms her revolvers to a machine gun. "Fenrir" She aims to K and start to shot him.

"_Ohhhh, fuck…wait, I have a knife! Why I'm not using it?!" _ He thought, and then he takes a knife out of his pocket. He sees the bullets came close to him at an incredible speed. He smiled again. He knows that if he wants to get some fun, he needs to do some homework.

The sound of the steel cutting the bullets it was hearing for the entire garden. In a couple of seconds, all the bullets were already broken.

The female Archer look at him in shock. "H-How…" Her voice was totally broken. She loses all her self-confident in a second. Again, time enough to K to go and attack her.

The Servant disappeared in midair and reappear in front of the girl. Without notice, she was cut by his knife in her chest.

Now, Gilgamesh was alarmed. He immediately jumps backward to avoid K's attack. "You really think that you can defeat me with a simple knife?"

"If is that is true, why did you avoid my attack? Or why I'm still alive? If you are so strong like you said, come here and fight like a man…"

"ENOUGH…!"

"Enough of what? Telling you the truth? You suppose to be a pride and powerful king but in reality you are a greedy cry…" Before he finished his phrase, a arrow pass near his cheek. "Looks like that someone doesn't like to be teach!"

""Teach" you say? The only one who is going to be teach is you! I'm going to teach you, what happen with your mock of the King!" He cry out, Gilgamesh use his "Gate of Babylon" to summon his treasures.

"Let me tell you an advice my horny friend." Gilgamesh throws alls his treasures at him. "Don't use projectiles…"He suddenly appeared in front of him, with his knife in Gilgamesh's neck. " I will avoid all of them."

"Optic Barrel!"

"You again?" He stops her attack with one hand. "You are starting to get me annoyed…" Then he realize that Gilgamesh is going to attack him with his sword, so he use his speed to get away of him. He drops out his knife and takes out of his pocket two 9mms.

"Again are you going to use toys to fight me? Don't make laugh!"

"With this "toys" I cut all the bullets of your partner. And, in no far away future, it will cut your throat."

Gilgamesh didn't care about what he said to him. And that was very suspicious. K expected to hear Gilgamesh's complains and screams of angry, but he didn't hear anything.

"_That wasn't the reaction that I expected. He must be planning something."_ Now he put himself in a fight stand. _"If I be Gilgamesh, what I will do to hurt…?" _ Then he realize Gilgamesh's plan too late. A spear pierces him in the leg, make him lose his balance.

The female Archer jump to him and in her hands was a bayonet aiming for his head. In simple words, he was doom. Or isn't'?!

"_Perfect situation for that."_ He thought with a smile. Then he uses his arms to impulse himself to Archer, and step in her face. K grabs both of her legs and turns her body upside, after that he uses her like a platform to jump to the balcony of the Tohsaka Manor.

He was a few meters but Gilgamesh throws at him his spears and swords. In other words, Gilgamesh does what K wants to do with him. The man uses those weapons to make a air-stair to the balcony.

* * *

**Inside the Manor:**

Since Tokiomi heard the explosion of the missiles, he was shocked and unpleased. The plan was to make think to the other Masters that Archer murder Kirei's Servant, no to came here and destroy everything.

For his fault now he doesn't have a garden anymore! He hopes that his Servants take care of him…

And now he is coming right through the window.

The window is breaking into pieces when his body crush it at all speed. Tokiomi alarmed and he take his stick in his right hand.

The intruder looks at him with a big and happy smile. "What's wrong? You don't expect me?"

"I do not. It was surprise that you can fight with two Servants at the same time." Even it he looks like calm and elegant, he was shocked and nervous. He needs to win time until they came to help him. "It was a good match to watch…"

"Alright, stop with that bullshit. It's not going to work on me." He ups his guns and aim to Tokiomi's head. "I will not be like the other ones in this scene. So, Tohsaka Tokiomi, prepared to be Annihilated!"

"Eradicated!"

"Decapitated!"

"_He's really serious about…"_

"Emancipated!"

"_Wait, what?"_

"Raped!"

"_Huh?!"_

"Discriminated!"

"_W-Why…?"_

"Abbreviated!"

"_How's that…?"_

"Pixilated!"

"_Pixilated?!"_

"Exhilarated to death!"

Tokiomi was confused. He doesn't know if K is a retard or he does that on purpose. Thanks god that his Servants came here.

"OH! What we have here?! Looks like that some people never learn."

"Interesting, I was going to say the same with you." Gilgamesh says with a little smile.

"Well, let's beat the crap out of you for a while." He aims to him and pull the trigger. Instead for a bullet, it came out water.

The room stays in silent. His enemies stare at him with deep eyes. "Huh, it was a toy after all." He said surprised. Then he realizes that Gilgamesh was mad. "Hehehe, well you know what they said: "You should know to forgive…"" A spear pierces him in the chest and strings him to the wall.

"Finally, your foolishness comes to an end. I suppose that you learn what happen when you mock of your king"

"I think it was too much…" The female Archer said a little uncomfortable.

"Silence! You also want to be end like him?!"

"No, I'm very sorry! Forgive me!" She said scared of a terrible death.

Tokiomi just sighed in relief, now the mad Servant was…

"You know, if you want to touch my heart, a dinner in a restaurant should work." K say impaled in the wall. Even with the spear in his chest, his voice was totally calm and normal, like he wasn't hurt at all. "Well, I still alive. So you know what that means?!"

Tokiomi and Archer stare at him in shock. He takes out the spear of his chest and give it back to Gilgamesh. "I must say, that is a very good weapon. It pierces my heart like butter."

"That was compliment or a joke?" Gilgamesh asked.

"A little of both. It doesn't matter. What matter is that tonight, I will win this match"

"You win? Don't make me laugh! You really think that you can defeat me?"

"Well, I was beating the shit out of you before so…I really think that I can defeat you. Besides, I have a plan to defeat that flat girl that everyone calls Archer."

"_Flat girl?" _ She taught crying and her hands in her flat chest.

"Oh, and that plan is?"

K chuckled a little. "I glad you ask." He looks at Archer. "Well, Archer it's look like that you are going down." Archer put in guard. "But before that, let me ask you something." K put his hand in his pocket. "Do you recognize…THIS?!"

He takes out of his pocket white panties with blue lines. Archer recognize that immediately. It was her underwear.

"KYAAAA!" She yelled out with all his strength, her face turn red and she put her hand in the end of her dress.

Tokiomi and Gilgamesh look at her with they eyes wide open. _"She doesn't wear anything right now?!" _Gilgamesh taught with a serious face. "Wait, how-When did you do that?"

"Before I get here, mostly when I use her like a spring. At that time, I use my "special thief technique."

"_Should I be impressed or disgusted?" _ Gilgamesh thought.

"Give it back!" Archer cries to him.

"Make me!" He put it on the panties over his head.

"NOOO!"

"I have enough for this, if you want to die by my hand, I allow it."

Then he summons his treasures and before he throws at him, he remembered what he said to him before. _"Don't use projectiles; I will avoid all of them." _ After that he decides to attack with only a sword.

"Ah~! Looks like someone finally use his head!"

"Don't misunderstand me, I just think that with one sword is enough to defeat you. Archer! Take Tokiomi and leave the Manor."

"B-But…"

"Obey! Or you want to be executed?!"

"Forgive her, your majesty. We will leave the manor." Tokiomi grab her and walk to the window. _"For Gilgamesh act like that, that Servant must be a powerful oponnet" _"Archer, let's go."

"Y-Yes!" She replied. Then Master and Servant jump to the garden, leaving K and Gilgamesh alone.

"With those mongrels out, now I can fight without concern of lose my prana container." He said to him with an arrogant smile. "Now, I will show you the death himself!"

The king of the heroes went running to him in a speed as fast as K. In a second, he was already in front of K. Gilgamesh look the face of K, he was expecting to see him surprised and trembling with fear. But he didn't. Instead, he was smiled again.

Once again, Gilgamesh cancels his plan and jump backwards. He now he has a new plan. "You have well to jump back. Gilgamesh, I must say that I have a lot of fun tonight but, unfortunately, its ends now." He extends both of his arms. "Fighting technique: Holy Sandstorm!" Both of his forearms stats to spinning from the elbow point, the right arm spins to the left and the left arm spins to the right. His fast spinning starts to create a massive wind storm.

"_Wind?! He can use two elements…?!" _The Servant try to avoid the attack but it was totally useless. He takes all the damage that the storm can make.

* * *

**Outside the manor:**

Tokiomi before was unpleased, now he was upset.

Both of his Servants can stand to one Servant. And that Servant destroys his entire garden!

But when he saw the technique of the Servant, he went pale. He saw how all his office went destroy by the wind storm. "I-Impossible" He said when he saw Gilgamesh fall down to the garden.

"Your holiness!" Archer went to him scared. Tokiomi didn't move an inch. He was too shocked to do something.

"I think I went too far." Behind him was standing K with a smile. Archer immediately aims to him but a hand cover her gun.

"I-I can still…" Gilgamesh was bleeding badly. His eyesight was bad and he can only stand with one knee.

"Cut it off. Besides, this is all folks. I have enough fun for a night. I hope that we can fight again in the dock's cargo is fight. Until then, take care." He give him a smile.

"Wait, mongrel!" He throws at him a sword but he has already disappeared in front of him. But he leave the spear that pierce him before. Gilgamesh look his spear, something was rope to it. "What's this?" He grave that thing. "Wait, this is…?"

"That's mine!" Archer to her underwear from Gilgamesh's hands. Her face was red like a tomato, and her eyes were crying. "I-I-I-I will not forgive him!" She said when she was running to the mansion. Tokiomi look the situation totally lost _"What did just happen?"._

* * *

**In a street of Fuyuki:**

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!" Kirei yelled to his partner.

"That was very nice! I don't remember when I had a good fight."

"Are you listen to me?! You were supposed to pretend to be killed by Archer, no defeat him!"

"Dude, I'm starving! I wonder if there is a Taco Bell around here."

"Don't' ignore me! How…?!"

"Down."

After that word, an invisible force pushes down Kirei. He try to stand up but it was too much for him. "W-What's this?"

"Listen up, boy. I don't think that you forgot our relationship. Sooo, don't give orders." K looks to Kirei with a serious face. "Besides, you are not mad for that." That phrase make Kirei blinked.

"What?"

"I will not say it twice. Now, let's go."

"Wait! What do you mean that I'm not mad for that?"

"Oh, I get it! I suppose to take the place of the man who makes you feel something. Very well, I'm in a good mood now so I don't have problem if I tell you one or two things. Now you can stand up if you want." The invisible force disappears; allow it Kirei to stand up again. "Now I will proceed. Kiri, the reason that you are upset its not because a ruin you plan, its because I was going to murder Tokiomi."

"Nonsense! I will never think to murder my master!"

"Are you calling me a liar? Besides, I never say that you want to murder him." Once again Kirei blinked. "Oooh, looks like someone realize something about himself." The Servant said with a smile.

Kirei didn't respond. He went to silent, and thinks about what he said. A part of him wants to be the one who kills his Master. But why? "Why did you think that?"

"Kirei, Kirei, Kirei. Even if is something impossible to believe, I know you. I know you better than anyone in this world. And I know want do you really desire."

Kirei look at him with both of his eyes opens. Now the answer he always wants is in front of him. "W-What is it?"

"Is: I say too much for now."

"What?!"

"I will not tell you more than this. Listen Kirei, if tomorrow fight result to be fun maybe…just maybe, I will tell you more. Until then, you have to wait."

After that, K disappeared with the wind. Leaving a shocked Kirei alone. He stays in silent for a few minutes. Then he does something that he never does in years. He smiled. He smiled at least. Maybe this war is going to be something for him.

* * *

**Well, that was the first fight of this fic. **

**I want to do something different for the Manor's fight. Because I think that everyone of the Fate/Zero's fanfic do the same thing at that moment. Well, eventually I will also do the cargo's fight but it will be a lot diferrent that you guys remember.**

**And about Caster's Indenty: MadFrog2000, you win a (Inmaginary) cookie!**

**I hope that you like the chapter. Leave a Review, Follow and Favorite.**

**Until then, KNEEEELLLL!**


	4. Prepearing the battle

"Someone speaking."

_"Someone thinking"_

"Some Noble Phantams being use."

* * *

**Fuyuki Airport:**

The airplane landed in the airport. It was a shiny day, without clouds in the sky. The airplane was property of the Einsbern family and his objective was to send them to Fuyuki for the Grail War.

But the real Master of the Einsbern wasn't there. It was all a plan to make think the other Masters that Irisviel is the Master of the Einsbern. But in reality, Emiya Kiritsugu, the real Master, was already in Japan.

"It's so beautiful. So this is the country where Kiritsugu born." Iri said with a smile in her face. "How was your first time riding in a plane, Saber?" She turns back to the plane and ask to the King of the knights.

"It was simpler than I had expected." She answers to her. "But Noah in the other hand…"

"How is she?" Iri asked in a worried tone. Since they take on the plane, Noah started to feel bad. Most of the travel, she was in the bathroom puking all his food.

"I-I'm fine…" She went out of the plane; her voice was weak and her face pale. "I was a little dizzy, that's all. N-Nothing to worry about…!" She loses her balance.

"Noah!" Saber grabs her and helps her to stand. "Don't push yourself too much." Saber's voice was worried.

"T-Thank you but I be fine." She tries to give her a smile.

"Are you really fine? Do you want to see a doctor?" Iri asked worried for her. Since she was summoned, Iri started to worry about Noah like she was her mother. (Also, in other occasions she tried to force her to put on some cute clothes.)

"I be fine…it just I have a bad experience in a plane before."

"Wait, you went in a plane before?" Irisviel asked to her.

"Sometimes. Most of them were in summer and winter vacations with my family." Now she looks a little better. "I never thought that I be travel in one to go to a war."

"I-I see. It wasn't a good trip after all." Irisviel said with a sad look.

"N-No! Taking away my ill, it was fine! After all, I was travel with Saber-San and Einsbern-San so it was nice." She said to her with a smile.

That smile makes something to Irisviel. Like that smile turn on a switch inside Irisviel. And cause of that, she go to Noah and hug her with all her strength. "AHHHHH~! You are soo cute~!"

"Please, stop! It's embarrassing!" She said with her cheeks blushed.

"Irisviel! We were talking about this!" She helps Noah to get out of her arms. "Stop bothering Noah all the time! Don't you see that she doesn't like it?"

"But it can't be helping it. She is just too cute! I wish she let me dress her cute clothes."

"I-I'm fine with my clothes, Einsbern-san."

"You are not fun, Noah-Chan. Cute girls like you should wear cute clothes. If you only allow me to help you…"

"No, thank you! I will be totally fine!" She interrupts her in a nervous tone. "C-Can we go now? I don't want to Emiya-San wait for us."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Saber agrees with her plan. She helps her to walk down the stairs and get into the car.

Saber grabs the flywheel and turn on the car. Irisviel was sitting behind along with the younger Servant. The homunculus was looking at the airport with shiny eyes, like the eyes of a child in front of a toy store.

Noah didn't ask her anything. She just stares at her with a smile in her face.

"Noah-chan, did you ever go to the town in your early life?"

"Yes, I did. I use to go to the town to help my sisters with their shopping." She answered with a smile. But her answered just make Iri more curious about her.

"You have sisters?" Her eyes this time were sparkle.

"Two sisters and two brothers. All of them are older than me."

"That's mean that you are the younger in your family, right?" Saber asked to her.

"Ahh, I wonder how is feel to have brother and sisters? It must be really fun."

"Hehehe, well…" Noah looks to another way. "My sisters always force me to wear dress and cosplays. And my brothers bullying me when they have a chance." Her face was cover with blue lines.

"I-I see…" Iri said a little shocked.

Saber look at her by the rearview mirror. _"I…feel little sorry about her."_

"But…" She smile "…they are good people and, besides that entire things they do on me, I still love them."

"I see." Iri said with a smile. "They must be really nice people."

"They are, indeed." Noah closes her eyes for a second and chuckled. "I…really miss those days." Even if it doesn't look like, the women in that car realize the heartbreaking words of the young Servants.

"Sorry for…" Iri tries to apologize but he was interrupt by Noah's hand.

"Don't worry about it. I'm okay" Noah smiled again.

But Irisviel know about her smile. It was fake. No, it was a mask. A mask for cover her feelings. She was using it all the time with them.

That makes the homunculus thing. Thing about, how a little girl can support so much pain? What did she surpass in her early life before her summon? _"I wonder who are you, Noah?" _

* * *

**Elsewhere (Fuyuki streets):**

In a dark alley in the city, was a little girl sleeping in the trash. She was uncomfortable. Also, she moved like she was having a nightmare.

"Mama…papa…" She whispers in tears. The Servant starts to shake in fear. "Miyu…" Once again he whispers but this one was in a tone sadder than the previous one.

"Wake up, brat." A female voice calls her. She opens her eyes a little. "Wake up!" She kicks her in the face.

She immediately wake up and rising up to her. "What was that for?!" She grabs her head with her hand when she yelled to her with tear in her eyes.

"For wake you up. C'mon, we need to go." She said with a monotonous voice.

"Where?! We don't have a…" Before she could finish her sentence, a fist went to her and hit her in the face. "OWWW!"

"**Shut the fuck up.** I don't want to hear your bullshit." She look at her with killer eyes.

"But…what is your plan?"

"Search for a new Master."

"And how we suppose to do that?"

"Don't know."

"So we don't have a plan…!" She saw a fist coming to her face. "I'm sorry, proceed."

"In Fuyuki are two of the most powerful magi families in the world. The Tohsakas and the Matous. If I don't mistake, they must have, at least, one magus to use as our Master."

Illya stay thinking in silence for a while. "So…you plan is to go where the magi are, and took one of them like our Master?"

"That will be quick summary." She responds. "But I don't know if we make it in time. It's been a whole day since I kill that asshole."

"Don't make me remember him." Illya said disgusted. "But, what you mean with that?"

The Servant look at Illya surprised. "Are you kidding? You really don't know what happen when a Servant doesn't have a Master?" Illya nodded. "God, you're stupid."

"It doesn't like that! This is the first time I was summoned!"

"Even so, doesn't matter if the first or the last, The Servants always know about the war and the rules of them. It's impossible that I Servant doesn't know about the rules and what is a Servant."

"Is what I told you! I don't anything about this "Holy Grail War"."

"If you don't, how the hell did you know about the war's name?"

"I just heard it before…"that"" That last word was said in a sad tone. Like she was in pain for "that".

"Well, I give a summary. If we don't find a new Master, we going to disappear." Illya look at her in shock.

"Y-You mean…we are going to die?" Her voice was trembling in fear.

"Kinda. So we need to find a Master and SOON." With that said it, she turns back and walk to the street.

Illyasviel follow her behind her. But her mind was in somewhere else. _"What I suppose to do, Miyu?"_

* * *

**Matou Manor:**

Ruler was sitting in a chair in the main room of the manor. He was reading a book and drinking a glass of whine.

Kariya was staring in front of him. "What's the matter, Kariya? You look very upset." He said in a cold, but at the same time, elegant voice.

"What are you doing, Ruler?! I told you that we need to go!"

Kariya was, indeed, upset. The idea to be in the same roof with his father, Zouken Matou, makes Kariya feel disgusted. And also, if he see that man every day in this war, he will probably order his Servant to murder him.

"Why? Why did you think that I, Ruler, will leave this Manor? Is a place that has all the things to please I, Ruler."

"Looks like that you are having problems with you Servant, Kariya." Zouken appeared behind him and chuckled of Kariya.

"Fuck you, you damn vampire" He respond violently to his father.

But that last word of Kariya, catch the attention of Ruler. "Vampire? What did you mean with that, Kariya?"

"Don't take him seriously. He is just a useless son of mine, who can't do anything by himself."

"Did I, Ruler, say "Zouken"? I don't think so. Now you can proceed Kariya…"

"Who you thing you are Servant?!" Zouken yelled in anger. Ruler stares at him in silent. "You are only a puppet! A piece of trash with no value! Know you place, Servant!"

Ruler didn't say anything. He just remains in silent. But Zouken couldn't calm down yet. "Something feels wrong with this Servant" he thought. The blonde Servant eyes stare to Zouken in silent.

Then he speaks. "Vanilla Ice."

Then a smoke covers all the room in a second. _"Smoke?! What's happening?!" _Zouken thought confused. He watches the smoke around him and he couldn't keep thinking that this smoke was familiar. _"Oh no" _He realize the truth about the smoke. It was the smoke that came out when someone summon a Servant.

"Dio-Sama." A male voice spoke behind the old man. The man was incredible tall (187cm) and his hair it was white. His body was well toned, and with brown skin.

"I glad to see you again, Vanilla Ice." Ruler said coldly.

"W-Who are you?! And what happen here?!"

"It's how it looks like, Zouken." Ruler rising up and go to Zouken slowly. "How my class name says, I'm a Ruler. Thus, I, Dio, rule on every single life form in this planet. And for answer you previous question. The name of that man behind you is Vanilla Ice. He is my most favorite companion. And you can say that he is my loyal Servant." He grinned at Zouken.

"That's impossible! A Servant can only be summoned by a Master, no by another Servant!"

"Well, I can't be in the same category of those idiots. I, Dio, will never obey or follow another man. The men will obey and follow me."

The situation because terrible for Zouken. Now he needs to play with his son. "Kariya, stop…!"

"That's useless. The command Spells have no effect on me."

"But in Beserker, they do." Zouken grinned. "Kariya!"

"You are going to do what he says, Kariya? You are going to let that man rule on you? You don't need his help for win the Grail. I can give you all the help that you need."

"Did you forget Sakura, Kariya?" Kariya blinked in surprise. "Of course not. You should think about getting the grail for me. And you ineptitude is not helping. So stop this foolish act and put you Servant in your place."

"You dare to call DIO-Sama a "Servant"?! You are the one who need to know his place!"

"Calm down, Ice. There's no need to use violence. Besides, I want to know why Kariya calls him a 'Vampire'"

"He calls me like that because I live 200 years." Zouken grinned at him.

"Oh, Is that so? How disappointing." Ruler said in a monotonous tone.

But Zouken stare at him in anger. "What you mean with that?!" Ruler watch him with his red and cold eyes.

"For a second you make me think that you were a vampire like me. But it look like that you are not."

Father and son went to silent. Now they know about Ruler's Identity: A dead apostle. _"There's no way that useless Kariya could summon a Dead apostle! He's too weak for doing that?!"_

"You don't believe me, Zouken?"

"It's hard to believe but Berserker doesn't look like a human either."

"So we comprehended each other. That's good. That's really good. But before Vanilla Ice disappear I, DIO, want to know something about you."

"And what is it?"

"What are your plans with the Grail?"

Zouken stare at him with serious eyes. "Why do you want to know them?"

"I'm just curious, that's all. Besides, I think that if we know our real intentions will help us."

"You actually believe that I will fall for that foolishness?"

Ruler chuckled. "Actually, I was testing you. Good job, Zouken. But really I, Dio, want to know about your wish."

"Why should I tell you? Besides, is not of your business, Servant."

"He want immortality." Kariya told to him.

Zouken turn to his son. "Kariya!" He yelled to him. "Why did you tell him?!"

Kariya chucked. "Because is fun to get you mad."

"Immortality? That's all?" Zouken look at DIO with surprise in his face. "I expect something more…original."

"Original? What did you mean that I'm not original?"

"First of all: You can use your wish for something more…big, something like to be a god. But the only thing that you want is immortality… I can give it to you."

The old man eyes blinked in surprise. "W-What did you just said?"

"Good lord, the age has made you deaf. Because anyone could hear what I say without any problems."

"Don't mock of me! Are you telling the truth?!"

"Why should I lie to you?" His voice became more serious and, someway, more…attractive. "You want immortality, right?" He rises up of the chair. "I can give it to you if I want." Ruler walks to him very slowly. "What you say?"

Zouken went silent for a deep moment. Then, he looks to the vampire. "How I can be sure that you are telling me the truth? Is a possibility that you are planning to kill me or make me your slave."

"Indeed. You have a point there, but I can guarantee that it works perfectly. You see, Vanilla Ice was a human being before I met him. But his loyalty to me was too enough for give him Immortality."

"Is that so? But beside that, this has no sense. Why you give me immortality? We don't know each other, why do you want to do this? At least…"

"If you don't want it, just tell me. I will not force you to do it…" He suddenly stops his speech and his face turns serious.

"What's wrong?" Kariya asked to him.

"Looks like that your are going to use a command spell right now. Vanilla Ice!"

"Right away!" He grabs Zouken for the back.

"What you…?!"

The breaking of the floor stops the voice of Zouken. The reason was Berserker's rage. He used his sword to destroy the floor.

"**I have enough of this! I have waiting to much and my patience is over! If you are not going to kill the others Servants, I will!"**

"I think is not a bad idea to use a Command Spell right now, don't you agree?" Ruler asked to Kariya.

"Totally agree." He extends his right arm. _"By the power of my Command Spell, I order you to calm down Berserker!" _One of his Command Spells disappears of his hand.

But it didn't work at all. All the opposite, it's only make Berserker's rage gone worse.

"**You damn worm! I'll kill you!"** He rises his sword and slash it to him.

"_This is so troublesome. I should help him, just in case." _Ruler thought.

The cut of the Berserker's sword ripped off all the floor of the room, but that wasn't his objective. His real objective disappears of the room.

"**What?!"**

* * *

**Basement of the Matou Manor:**

Both father and son don't understand the situation. They were inside the main hall and in a second they were in the basement.

"W-When did we come here?" Kariya asked for himself.

"It was because of me, Kariya." Ruler answered behind of both of them. "If I didn't interfere you people will be death right now."

"I-I see, thank you. But, why the command Spell didn't work on him?"

"Probably he has some resistance against the Command Spell. But I don't think it's works twice."

"Don't do it, Kariya!" Zouken yelled. "You can waste another Command Spell on him! Are you a asshole or what?!"

"Shut the fuck up, Zouken! I don't see another option!"

"You damn moron. You have another Servant to use against him!"

"Actually, Ice is fighting against him right…" Before he could end it his Servant falls down to the basement. "Well, that was fast." He looks at Kariya. "Kariya, I use once again a Command Spell on him, but this time, order him to obey me."

"What?! You son of bitch! Why should I to do that?!"

"Let me show you something. Something that I hope it well keeps between us, people". Ruler take off his jacket, allow them to see both of his arms.

"_N-No way…those are…"_

There were indeed, Command Spells.

Both of Ruler's arms were cover in Command Spells. "If you do that, not only I will help you to win, I will give also an extra Command Spell." He proposes with a smile in his face.

"**RUAAAAAAAAAAARHHHH!"**

"I don't think that you have enough time, Kariya. Yes or no?"

Kariya didn't have enough time to think. An extra Command Spell will help him a lot; after all, they were the most important thing in the war. But in other hand, he will not have the control of Berserker again.

"Don't hear him, Kariya! If you do that, he will kill you!"

"Why should I do that? I have no reason for kill him…"

"ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP!" Kariya scream with all his strength. "Alright I will do it but I need a distraction."

"You should say it before. Ice you can still fight?"

His Servant stands up immediately. "Always for DIO-Sama's sake." Berserker came down to the basement. "Cream." After say that, a skull-faced humanoid appear behind him and eat him.

"_He summoned another Servant! But that one kill him!"_

"I know what you thinking, and that is not a Servant. That's Vanilla Ice's power: Cream."

Cream went flying to Berserker. His power allows him to suck things and send them to another dimension.

"You must hurry, Kariya. I don't think that Ice can defeat him."

"_Well, here goes nothing." _Once again he extends his right arm. _"By the power of my second Command Spell, I order you to obey Ruler." _

The body of Berserker fells once again the power of the Command Spell. _**"No! I will not be defeat by a simple Spell! I can't!" **_

"Stop the fight, Berserker." Ruler say to him.

Even if he tries it, he has no other option but to obey.

"Perfect." Ruler chuckled. Then he put one of his hands in Kariya's Right arm. "I, Ruler, will give one of my Command Spells to Matou Kariya." Both men's arms were shinning with a red light.

A Command Spell appeared in Kariya's hand. He looks at his hand with his eyes open. "Unbelievable."

"It's not unbelievable, Kariya. It's the truth." He snapped his fingers. "You can go Ice."

"Understood" The Servant dissolved into a black dust.

"Well, Kariya, I hope that we get along in this war…"

"Why did you help me?" He interrupt him with his question.

"Because a different of Zouken I think that you can be very useful." Kariya blinked in surprise. "Besides, I need a nice place to rest and relax. What you say? You want me to help you to kill this man?"

* * *

**Fuyuki city:**

"Noah-chan, Look is the city!" Irisviel say to her. Her face has a expression of a child in front of Disneyworld.

"You truly look happy, Einsbern-san." She smiles to her.

"I don't see what is so amusing with the city. It looks normal to me."

"Is that so, Saber-San? You are no even curious about the new era?"

"Noah, you must know that we the Servants have knowledge about the actual world. Besides, I don't have any interest in the actual world."

"I-I see."

"And you Noah?" Saber asked.

"Me? No. I lived in the actual world…if I no mistake…I lived in the 2012."

Both Iri and Saber blinked in surprised.

"2012?! You are from the future?!" The homunculus asked to her.

"Apparently, yes. I born in 2001, so they are left 7 years for my born." She looks down. "…And 18 years for my death." She whispers sadly.

"Are you fine?" Iri asked worried. Noah nodded.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." She looks up and smile. "Saber-San, how much time we have left?"

"Why you want to know that?"

"Because I thought Einsbern-san will like to go more inside the city. I-If is not problem with that…"

"Really?! We can do it, Saber?" She asked with puppy eyes.

"No. Kiritsugu says that we need to go to the Castle outside the city. We can go to the town in other time." She answered to her.

"I-I see. You might be right about it… but I think it will be a waste; after all we are here now. And…" She looks down with her cheeks red. "…It's my first time outside the Castle."

The Servants's eyes widened. "Huh?" Noah says in a big shock.

"I've spent all my life inside the castle. I was never allowed to go outside. I was just a puppet, crafted to fight in the Holy Grail war and nothing else…"

"Don't say that!" Noah yelled at her. That scream surprise all the women in the car. "You can breath, don't you?"

"Y-Yes…but what…?"

"Also you can feel pain, sorrow and rage, right?"

"Yes, I can feel that…"

"More important, you can feel love. I doubt that a puppet can feels those things, so never refers to you as a puppet."

Irisviel stare at her in silence for a moment. Then, she chuckled. "You just like Kiritsugu. You are the first people who treat me as a human being." She smiles to her. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me. Ah, yes. Saber-San, we have a little problem."

"Problem? What's it?"

"Well, you see…" She touch the door with her right hand, after that, the inner motor of the car explode making Saber blinked. "…the car is broken, so we need to go to the manor at feet." She open the door and stepped out the car. Then se went to the other door and open it. "Don't worry, Ensbern-San. We the Servants, knows about the actual era. Also, I have a good sense of orientation. So is impossible to me to get lost." She offer her hand to Iri.

"Wait, Noah." Saber step out of the car. "I don't know if you know about it but…is the duty of a knight to escort." She takes of her glove and offers her hand. "Please"

Irisviel look at the Saber's hand in silence. And with the same silent, she smile to them and took her hand.

* * *

**In a Fuyuki random hotel:**

Emiya Kiritsugu and his partner/lover Hisau Maiya were in a room in a random hotel in Fuyuki. Kiritsugu received the report of Maiya that Irisviel and his Servants arrived to Japan.

"The other Masters will think that Madam is the Master of the Einsbern."

"Good. I hope that Saber and Noah can protect her. Speaking of Noah, did you find something about her?"

"No. I search in books, novels, internet, but I couldn't find anything. It's like she doesn't exist."

"That's really weird. Beside, she said us that her legend wasn't "legendary". Maybe the people forget about her story."

"Is a possibility. We should ask her when they arrive."

"Alright. Did you bring it?"

"Of course." She present the weapons to him.

Maiya brought to him his Thompson contender. The most powerful weapon against magus. A weapon that uses special bullets calls "Origin bullet", which destroys all the magic circuits of the magi. In consequence, if the objective is a magi, he/she will never be able to use magic again.

Kiritsugu take the weapon and reloaded it. _"Two seconds." _Maiya thought.

"I got very rusty." The magus killer said to himself. "Maiya, is there any reports of the other Masters?"

"Yes. The indenty of one of the Servants. Archer's true name: Gilgamesh."

"Tohsaka Tokiomi's Servant. Also he is one of the Masters who has two Servants. But the real problem here is the other Servant who fights them alone. Did you record him?"

"Yes."

Maiya put the tape in the recorder. The video starts with K in the Tohsaka garden. But it was different. When he went to the manor he used a missile launcher to destroy all the shields. But this one not. He was staying in the same place without doing anything.

"He's not doing anything. It is broken?"

"No. I totally new and…the tape is still working?!" She wined both eyes.

The tape wasn't broken at all. It works perfectly but the K in the tape wasn't doing anything.

The the Tv went off. But in a second turns on again but his time was different. The TV was showing K's face.

"You are watching me, don't you?! Emiya Kiritsugu?!" He yelled at them.

After that the Tv explode, leaving them surprise. "W-What just happen?" The magus killer asked.

"I was just happen." A male voice answers him behind of them.

They turn back and see K sitting in the bed. "You people must say that I'm better than Sadako."

Kiritsugu and Maiya try to get theirs weapons but they disappear.

"Looking for these?" K shows them that he has their weapons. "You know Kirit, I'm a very comprehensive man. I'm too kind with every person who appears in front of me. I'm can't hate anyone but I don't like people who speaks other people." The magus killer stare at K with serious eyes. "Don't look me like that. I don't going to hurt you…yet."

"Yet?!" Both of the assassins get alarmed.

"Well, we are enemies after all. But I don want to kill you…yet. But this is not the reason why I came here."

"And what is it?" He asked to him.

"I glad you ask." He stands up. "You see, a little bird told me that Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald will be in the dock cargo's area. And he is going to call to all the Servants to a fight."

"I see…Why I should believe you? It can be a trap."

"I'm not a liar, Kiritsugu. I'm a reliable man. Besides, I don't have reason to set you a trap…yet."

Kiritsugu didn't say anything. He and Maiya look each other. _"Double accel!" _He uses his time manipulation to escape with Maiya. But it was useless.

"You know, I'm faster than you." K appeared in front of Kiritsugu. "Doesn't manner how much you slow the time, I can keep you speed with no problems." He didn't get a answer. The magus killer and his parter stare at him in shock. "I know what you thinking: "Why he tell me that?" "What's his plan?" Well, I'm very kind so I will tell you my reasons. I like to give thing to other people but it will be nice to get something one for a while." His face went closer to Kiritsugu. "I want one thing. A little simple thing: This night, I want to see the death of one Servant."

"You want me to kill a Servant?"

"No! I want to see a death Servant. You see, this will get boring very soon. So I need to give this war a little of fun. Sooo, I think that the best way to do it is killing a Servant."

"That does not have any sense. Besides, that is not your job?"

"You don't understand. What happen is next: All the Fate/zero fanfic repeats the same events! So I want to be more original. So I think: "Hey, let's kill a Servant! That will work""

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"That's it! I know that you will not understand! Damn, this will be harder than I thought…"

"If I accept your terms, you will answers my questions?" He asked seriously.

"Depends. What is it?"

"How did you know my name-?! No, how did you know that I am a Master."

"I know a lot of stuff. But I don't' think that normal people have Command Spell in their hands."

"So you figure out…"

"Don't worry! I will not tell to anyone." _"…Yet."_ He tought with a little smile. "That's all? Or you have more questions?"

"Only one…Why, of all the Masters, you came for me."

"Ahh, well…iiss a little simple. You see, I can go with Tohsaka Tokiomi because if I go there is a fact that the Archers will try to kill me. One Master is already death. Waver Velvet is too useless and Key is a douche bag…"

"So that's mean that Kotomine Kirei is your Ma…"

"NO!" He scream with all his force. "Don't dare to finish that sentence. I said. I clear out before. He is not my Master! He is just a man who summoned me! That's all!"

"You are not denied that Kirei summoned you? So that's mean that you are his partner in this war." He said with a smile.

K calm down and sigh. "Okay, I didn't want to do this but you force me to do it." K put his hand in his pocket and takes out a ring. "This is a wedding ring."

The room went to silent. Both of them look at K emotionless. _"Are you serious?" _They tought at the same time. But it was time enough for K. In a half of a second, he pierce Kiritsugu's chest.

"Kiritsugu!" Maiya scream his name shocked. She tries to attack him but at the same speed he take off his hand of Kiritsugu's chest. "Sir, Are you…?!"

For their surprise, there was not injury in his body. "This is the wedding ring of death! And I put it in your heart!"

"What?!"

"No lo dire dos veces" He answer. "This ring have poison inside. It cannot be removed by surgery. Try it and the ring will broken and the poison will split out in all your body. And if you try to take it out with magic, I will notice it and I will split it for you." Kiritsugu stare at him in a deep silent. "I have the antidote and I only give it to you when I see a Servant's death." He turns back to the door. "Well I'm off, I hope to see a carnage this night. Until then, Emiya Kiritsurugu."

* * *

**It took a long time but I did it. I end another chapter of this fic.**

**The next chapter will have the dock's fight. I know that is very cliché but…I need to do it. **

**Also the new chapter will have the meet of Prisma Illya and Kiritsugu! What's going to happen with them?!**

**Also, I want to clear something. K is not a OC. He probably exists in real life. Also he appears in all the animes in the history. And anybody in the world knows about him **

**Well, that's all.**

**Thanks for reading. Don't forget to follow it and put it in your Favorite's list.**

**Until then, KNEEEELLLLLLLLLL!**


End file.
